Miracles
by OreoFudge'D
Summary: one shot -- bella dies because of jacob. edward came back. what will happen? are miracles really there? ExB


**One shot. not for jacob lovers. sorry. :] EXB  
**

disclaimer: owns nothing! :(

* * *

BPOV

I promised never to give value to my life again. In fact, my life is already gone. He left me alone, letting me face the monsters in this world. He's right -- I'm a danger magnet.

I never thought Jake would change once he gets what he wants. I never thought that he'll abuse me. But one thing I never expected is that I'm happy with this: feeling the pain seep through my fragile frame.

Death is never predictable. Death doesn't always give us the chance to say goodbye. Death is unpainful, because it claims everything you have left. Life and death are inseparable. It begins and ends.

-----

"Jacob. Stop me. You're going to break my wrist. Ahh!", I cried out. One of Jacob's abusing sessions again. Since the time I lived with him, he started beating me, or kicking me. I also have a mark of slashes at my back -- a sign that he loses control when I'm around.

"Shut the hell up! You never learned to love me. You are such an idiot! You are not worth this Bella. You are trash!", he yelled at my face as he slapped me. I felt blood flow from the gash at the side of me head.

He dragged me outside, holding my waist. He pulled me to the forest.

"This is the last time you'll see life moron. You will die today. Why do you love those damn bloodsuckers? Why not me?". Slap. "This is for choosing them." Slap. "This is for loving them." Slap. "This is for loving him and breaking my heart!"

This time, there's no slap. He carried me through my waist and throw me backward to the big tree. I heard my bones crack as I screamed in pain. The last time I saw is Seth Clearwater in his human form, hiding in the nearest tree. I gave him a small smile before death take over.

_Thank you Seth. I love you Edward. Goodbye._

-----

_Fast Forward: 1 year later._

Charlie POV

It's been a year since my only daughter died. Bella. When I hear her name, my heart still aches. Jacob used to be a good boy. I should've trusted Bella that Edward loves her with his whole life.

_Flashback: Day of Bella's death_

_" up. Please. Open up.", Seth is banging the door. I wonder why is he so tense._

_"I'm here.", I opened the door. "What's the problem?", I saw him crying._

_"Bella. Jacob killed Bella._

_End of Flashback_

I was still looking at the pictures at our living room. Pictures of Bella and me, or Bella and Edward, or Bella with the Cullens. Suddenly, someone knocked the door. When I opened it, I saw someone who I thought won't ever come back. Well, he came back, but it's too late.

-----

EPOV

I knocked the door and saw Charlie looking at me with wide puffy eyes.

"Edward. Why are you here?", he asked, not looking at my eyes. I saw a tear fall from his face.

"Can I see Bella?", I answered. This time, he looked at me and pain washed through his eyes. He isn't thinking about anything. his thoughts were just shouting, _You're an idiot Charlie._

"Hop on the cruiser. I'll bring you to her.", he simply said. I did as he followed. He entered on the driver's seat, and pulled up.

_Maybe Bella moved, _I thought. I was still thinking about her. Time never helped me have justice. I can still remember her scent, her smile, her hair, her eyes where I get lost to, everything about her. I didn't realized I was zoning out until he stopped in front of our meadow. Good thing it's overcast, there's no sunlight.

I followed after him as he walked to the middle of the meadow. He stopped, and I looked at where he's looking at.

_Isabella Marie Swan_

_Born: September 13, 1990_

_Died: June 20, 2008_

_When everything else left, memories will always remain._

"What's this?", I asked. I could feel the sobs rising on my chest.

"A year ago. Jacob killed Bella. Seth saw everything because he's roaming at the woods. A crack in the skull, broken ribs, left arm and right leg. Add a broken spine. Jacob was sentenced to death on Christmas Eve last year, but it's not worth it.", Charlie is crying now.

"N-no.", I stuttered as I started to dry sob.

"I'll leave you here first okay? Sorry for doubting your love to her. I'm giving you time of your own.", Charlie left.

I continued to release the feelings. I'm a loser because I was not there to save her. This is all my fault.

-----

APOV

I ran to the forest with the family behind me. I want to see Edward. I know he won't take it, neither do I. Bellais my sister, I love her. I just can't imagine that my vision's too late.

When we reached the meadow, I saw Edward lying beside Bella's gravestone. I touched his hand, and it's colder than normal vampire skin. Did he just.. die?

I just looked at him for a moment, until another vision showed.

_Bella and Edward are holding hands, walking to the light with smiles in their faces._

_"How come you're here? Vampires don't just die right?", Bella said._

_"It's just that miracles happen. Sorry for following you.", Edward apologized._

_"It's okay. At least we're happy now."_

_Both of them smiled, then they disappeared._

I looked at my family who is still looking at me, confused.

"Edward is dead. Don't worry. We have our souls. Miracles happen. It's just that the miracle worked on them.", I pointed at Edward's body and Bella's gravestone. At least they're happy. They deserve more than that. They deserve a chance. They deserve a miracle.


End file.
